Kiising In The Dark
by Megs6292
Summary: A few hours after the explosion at Metro Court Maxie takes Three back to Mac's house and hides him in her bedroom. It starts to snow and the electricity goes out. That leaves one question what happens when the lights go out? MaxieThree
1. Chapter 1

_**Kissing In the Dark**_

_**Part 1**_

When Maxie looked out the window all she saw was snow. Falling down in huge flakes, one after the other. She smiled slightly as she remembered being in the vault, she knew it wasn't something she should smile about when she thought about it, she should be too traumatized to even want to think about it but, she wasn't. She glanced over towards her bed and looked at Three when she knew he wasn't paying attention. After they had been stuck in the vault they had for a while they had developed some trust in each other, enough for him not to hurt her. Maxie sighed and focused her attention back on the snowy scene outside her window.

Three watched Maxie as she focused her attention on the snow outside. He sighed as he remembered being stuck in the vault with her. He had expected to be in and out of the Metro Court in five minutes he hadn't expected it to turn into a hostage situation and he definitely hadn't expected to be stuck in the vault with Maxie. When they had first gotten stuck in the vault he had all intentions of using her as a shield he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he remembered the conversation they had about him using her as a shield…

_"Ok. Nice. It's nice to meet you. My name is Maxie Jones. My dad's a government agent, not that you need to worry. He hasn't been seen in this town for years -- my mother, either, as a matter of fact. She's been in Texas taking care of my very tenacious great-grandmother. So that leaves me, my little sister, Georgie and my stepfather, Mac, who happens to be police commissioner if that carries any weight with you." _

"Nice try, but save your breath. TV hostage tricks won't work."

"I -- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trying to tell me about your family and your life, trying to get me to see you as a real person? I'm not interested."

"Ok. Ok. Well, you have to be interested in getting out of here. I mean, you broke into this hotel to get that briefcase. You must know how to defuse it."

"Not without the code."

"Wait -- so what's your plan? You want to sit here and passively just wait for that thing to self-destruct and kill you?"

"Actually, I'm going to make sure that you're between me and the blast."

When the explosion happened he had done the exact opposite of what he said he was going to do, he didn't use Maxie as a shield he tried his best to shield her from the blast. Sometime during the sixteen hours they were locked in the vault he had began to care what happened to her. His thoughts were interrupted when Maxie sat down next to him. After a few minutes of silence Three spoke up.

"Okay, I haven't known you that long but from what I do know you're never this quiet,"

Maxie smiled.

"I do have the ability to be quiet you know even though I don't use that ability very often,"

Three smiled but quickly turned serious.

"About your step dad Mac, how do we plan on keeping him from catching us?"

"Don't worry about it, Mac won't be home for awhile," Maxie said confidently.

"Won't he be coming back here to check on you at some point?" Three asked.

"At some point yeah but he has to deal with everything down at the Metro Court and he'll probably go to General Hospital to check on Robin,"

"You make it sound like he's not going to bother checking on you," Three observed seeing Maxie's confidence dissipate.

"I know he will after he checks on Robin and I understand he has to check on her first, I actually want to stall him checking on me because he has a tendency to hover,"

"I'm assuming you don't necessarily like that,"

Maxie shook her head.

"No, Mac's done it since I was really little I didn't really like it when I was really little but I dealt with it and when I got older I started wanting to do my own thing most of the time and we would get into arguments because I would want to do something and he'd say no and I would get mad at him, you get the picture,"

Three nodded.

"He just did that because he cares about you,"

Maxie offered a small smile.

"I know that now it's just when I was in junior high and high school I didn't see it that way, I always saw it as him holding me back from growing up so I didn't always listen because I was so stubborn,"

"So you got grounded a lot huh?"

Maxie laughed.

"Oh yeah and I hated it but I usually deserved it,"

Three looked at Maxie for a second.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Maxie,"

"You don't have to do that you know," Maxie said as she briefly thought about when they discussed what her dream job would be.

"Do what? Try to make you see that even if you've messed up that doesn't make you a horrible person,"

Maxie offered a small smile and started to speak but before she could say anything the lights flickered and the room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kissing In the Dark**_

_**Part 2**_

"I don't see any flash lights in here," Three said as he looked through the drawer Maxie told him might have a flash light in it.

He shuffled through the drawer one more time and didn't find a flash light but a picture of a little girl. He thought back to all of the conversations they had had in the vault, he didn't remember Maxie mentioning anything about a little girl.

"Okay I think Mac might have put some extra lights in his closet," Maxie said eyeing the picture Three had in his hand before she started out into the hallway.

Three quickly glanced at Maxie and saw a look on her face he couldn't identify and then put the picture back in the drawer and decided to ask about it later.

"I found a light," Maxie said as she walked into the bedroom with a few flash lights and a battery powered lamp.

As Maxie set the one flash light aside on her bed and turned the other one on along with the battery powered lamp she quickly glanced out the window.

"It's done this once before you know,"

"When?" Three asked turning his attention on Maxie.

"When my sister Georgie was in seventh grade and I was in eighth grade it was a snow day and we both were bored an getting on each others nerves well, it was six o'clock in the evening and we were both fighting over the computer when the lights flickered a few times and eventually went out,"

"So what happened?" Three asked as he and Maxie both sat back on her bed.

"Well there weren't any flash lights in my room but Georgie had brought on of her book lights in when we were arguing so we got this idea we'd use the book light and scoot down the stairs, so what shouldn't have even taken us five minutes took us almost ten minutes because we kept having to stop because we were arguing. We were bored out of our minds because there wasn't anything to do but the good part was we got two more days off school plus the four day weekend we were supposed to have any way so we were happy," Maxie finished explaining.

Three laughed.

"Do I even want to know how you came up with that idea?"

Maxie shook her head.

"No you don't,"

"It sounds like you hated school in junior high," Three observed.

"That's because I did particularly after the second dance we had in seventh grade but believe it or not I actually somewhat liked school at one time even if it was in fifth grade,"

"What happened?"

"All heck broke loose, This one girl I had started being friends with told one of my best friends I had asked a guy she liked to the dance so me and that best friend ended up mad at each other and didn't speak to each other until later that summer,"

"So you were the crier that time,"

Maxie gave Three a surprised look.

"You know the saying comforter or crier?"

"Yeah, I went to junior high too and even if I was on the guy's side of things yes I do know the saying,"

Maxie laughed slightly.

"To answer your question I was neither, I didn't do the comfort thing and I didn't cry either. I think the only reason I did that was because I was trying to convince myself that I had the ability to not let things phase me,"

"You were thirteen Maxie something's would've bothered you,"

"Okay what about you? Did you like junior high?"

"I didn't particularly like it but I dealt with it,"

Maxie smiled slightly.

"That's different than me, I was very verbal about how much I hate school---especially at six o'clock in the morning when I would've rather been in bed," Maxie said rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up.

"Are you cold?" Three asked as he noticed Maxie rubbing her arms.

"Yeah kind of, are you because I think I have some blankets in my closet,"

Three nodded.

Maxie got up off the bed and walked over to her closet.

Three caught himself smiling as he watched her get on tip toes as she attempted to grab the blankets from the top shelf.

"Here," Maxie said handing Three a brown blanket that was like a normal blanket on the bottom but had brown fur on the top.

He unfolded it and draped it across his lap.

"I've always loved to just curl up in these things because they're so soft," Maxie said sitting down next to Three and wrapping her blanket around her.

Three just smiled at her.

After that a long but comfortable silence fell over them.

As they both sat in silence Three thought about the picture he found in Maxie's drawer and her reaction to seeing him looking at it.

"Hey Maxie who was that little girl in the picture I found in the drawer of your nightstand, if you don't mind me asking.

"I don't mind," Maxie said smiling sadly.

Three watched her closely and saw her small smile, it wasn't like any of the smiles she had given him in the vault or since she let him hide in her room, it was a sad vulnerable smile.

"That little girl in the picture was my cousin BJ; she died in a bus crash when I was only six. That's not all that happened though,"

Three looked at Maxie and saw how vulnerable she was and he did something that surprised him…He moved his hand away from its spot on the bed and laid it atop Maxie's and gave it a light squeeze.

"Even though we were cousins we were best friends well, at that time I was sick and needed a heart transplant. When she died I ended up getting her heart," Maxie said a tear rolling down her cheek without her realizing it.

Three thought about what Maxie had just told him and he realized it made him care about her more than he had before he also realized he hadn't really told her anything about him when she had told him everything about her. He scooted closer to her and gently the tear away with his thumb. Maxie smiled slightly and as if it was the most natural thing in the world they both tilted their heads and their lips connected. After a few seconds they pulled away and looked at each other. When Maxie offered a smile Three leaned in to kiss her again, this time Maxie slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds they pulled away Maxie spoke up.

"The fact I---" Maxie was cut Off by Three.

"No it doesn't bother me. My real name by the way is Cooper,"

Maxie smiled and they leaned forward to kiss again. This time when they pulled away they looked at the clock and saw what time it was. The clock read: 5:00A.M.

"Maybe we should go to bed since it's so late, I'll sleep over here," Cooper said pointing to a chair Maxie had in the corner.

"No you don't have to do that; you can sleep up here,"

"I shouldn't if Mac--"

"Please," Maxie said still feeling rattled from all that had happened when the Metro Court lobby exploded.

Cooper looked at Maxie and saw rattled she was from what had happened at the Metro Court so without saying a word he crawled into bed next to Maxie. Once Cooper had settled himself in the bed Maxie closed her eyes. In what seemed like forever she finally felt safe.

The End


End file.
